de haine et d'améthyste
by silveeerwolf
Summary: Albérich de Megrez , seul guerrier divin présent lors de l'agression d'Hilda . On sait au fond bien peu de chose sur lui . Que fut son passé ? Qu'a-t-il pensé en assistant à cette scène ? Et pourquoi cette décision ? Par pure méchanceté ? Par pure envie de dominer le monde ? Et si les raisons en étaient biens plus profondes ? Après tout personne ne naît mauvais...


_**Hey , salutation à tous :) c'est ma première fois sur ce fandom et je viens ici avec un os sur un perso très peu utilisé en fanfic et que je trouve très intéressant autant dans ses attaques que dans la non-mention de son passé ^^' ce qu'ici j'ai voulu lui donner . Pour donner un peu plus de personnalité à ce personnage qui dans l'animé est juste le grand méchant de service sans aucune explication . Se sera donc forcément un perso occ :) . Bien entendu je ne possède pas saint Seyia ( à mon grand regret x) ) . Bref ceci est un bref os pour expliquer le parcours psychologique de ce guerrier divin . n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis bon comme mauvais :)**_

Les landes glacées d'Asgard s'étendaient à perte de vue . Balayées par des vents froids . Soulevant 1001 cristaux qui brillaient dans les rayons pâles du soleil d'hiver . Assis sur une branche d'arbre décharnée , il observait ce paysage froid et austère qui s'étendait à perte de vue . Une bourrasque plus forte se leva soulevant quelques mèches de sa chevelure flamboyante . Beaucoup aurait frémis sous ce vent si froid lui pas , il y était habitué depuis temps d'années . Et le froid du vent ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec celui qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps . Tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'une période sans . Peut être dans sa plus tendre enfance , avant de comprendre . Et les dieux savaient à quel point il avait pu comprendre vite , et comme cette compréhension avait tué sa naïveté d'enfant ...nonchalamment il replaça une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez . Observant momentanément sa couleur si rousse . Elle faisait presque tâche dans ce paysage enneigés comme de la confiture sur une nappe blanche . Une tâche ... Combien de noble ou de gens du château devait le voir ainsi...Enfant les adultes s'étaient extasiés devant son savoir déjà si grand pour un si jeune enfant . Extasiés de son calme et de sa soif d'apprendre . Il avait naïvement cru avoir sa place dans ce monde . Aucun adulte n'avait jamais critiqué son goût pour la lecture , sa soif d'apprendre , sa curiosité naturelle pour tout . Certes il était intelligent il le savait et l'avait toujours su . Mais il s'était surtout senti seul dans le grand et sombre château familiale . Seul enfant de la famille . Ne pouvant s'amuser avec les fils des domestiques , il avait tué l'ennui en aiguisant son esprit plongés entre les pages des livres ancestraux delà bibliothèque familiale . Rêvant d'être le héros d'une des grandes épopées du passé... Ou en tuant le temps dans les forêts du domaines s'émerveillant des observations qu'il y faisait sur la vie des animaux sauvages . S'est avec une joie immense qu'il avait appris de sa mère que bientôt sa famille se rendrait au château des Polaris .

La rencontre des autres nobles du pays n'était pas sa préoccupation première . Non ce qui intéressait l'enfant qu'il avait été . S'était de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son age et de son rang social . Enfants avec qui il pourrait enfin jouer et se faire des amis... le jour du départ il avait eu bien du mal à se conduire comme le voulait son rang , l'excitation le faisant piaffer sur place comme un jeune cerf . Un seul regard courroucé venant de son père le calma . Il n'était pas très proche de son père celui-ci gardant une distance formelle vis à vis de son fils comme le voulait l'usage . Les sentiments étaient bons pour les femmes , les hommes , eux ne devaient pas faire pareils niaiseries . Lui avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule mais il se gardait bien de le faire remarquer...Tout le monde admirait son intelligence mais à condition qu'il récite le contenu des livres comme un perroquet . Ses observations sur l'illogisme du monde l'entourant ne lui avait valu que des remontrances des adultes . Sans le savoir il commençait déjà à connaître l'hypocrisie du monde... sois poli , bien éduqué , fait honneur à ta famille mais surtout ne dit jamais rien pouvant remettre en cause cette façon de faire ancestrale... c'était ridicule ! Le monde n'était que constante évolution , la vie s'était créée ainsi mais comme il était enfant il ne pouvait le dire . Cela lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre chose rare pour les habitants d'Asgard . Qu'on fusse noble ou humble paysan voyager dans ces terres glacées n'étaient pas sans risque . Après deux jours de voyage le château fut en vue . C'était un bâtiment de pierres foncées a l'architecture lourde et ancienne , très ancienne . Commune à tout les bâtiments de pierres du pays . Des serviteurs étaient venus décharger leurs bagages et conduire les chevaux à l'écurie . Sa famille avait été conduite dans les appartements laissés à leurs dispositions . Son père était parti à la rencontre de la famille Polaris et des autres familles de grands nobles du pays . Il était resté seul avec sa mère... mère qui lui rappelait l'étiquette encore une fois en attendant qu'on vienne les quérir pour le banquet de bienvenue . Alors qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts . Elle lui caressa gentiment sa chevelure ses yeux le fixant avec amour . Sa mère était une des plus belles femmes du royaume avec sa taille fine , son visage fin , sa peau blanche comme neige . Ses cheveux blonds glacés et ses grands yeux bleus aux reflet mauves . Et déjà sur l'enfant qu'il était on pouvait deviner ce même visage , cette même finesse . Lui promettant un jour des traits androgynes . Une nouvelle différences le séparant des autres...les seules choses qui le différenciait de sa mère se trouvait dans la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux d'un vert profond typique de la famille de son père . Contrairement aux idées reçues les cheveux roux ne faisaient pas parties des traits typiques des Megrez . Il n'y avait qu'à voir la chevelure brune qu'avait arboré son grand-père . Par contre les yeux ... vert toujours vert . Différents dans leurs nuances et reflets mais jamais on avait connu autre chose .

Le banquet était long , défilement de plat de gibier , de fruits si durs à obtenir dans leurs contrées . Assis bien droit entre ses parents il ne parlait que quand il y était invité , inclinant la tête avec politesse aux adultes qui le questionnait . Se conduisant comme un parfait petit héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles du royaume sous le regard vert d'eau satisfait de son père . Il y avait d'autre enfants à table assis avec leurs parents . Des enfants de son age . Et malgré son impatience il devrait attendre le lendemain pour les rencontrer . C'était si loin et si proche . L'impatience et la nervosité se mêlant dans son cœur d'enfant solitaire alors qu'une domestique l'aidait à se mettre au lit .

Sa rencontre avec ceux de son age avait été comment dire... un échec oui il n'y avait pas d'autres mots . On pouvait être aussi intelligent qu'on voulait cela ne faisait pas tout . Et sa privation de contacts avec ceux de son age au cours des premières années de sa vie l'avait empêché de trouver ses marques . De trouver comment se défendre des autres... dés le premier jours , les autres enfants l'avaient jugés , l'avaient méprisés , l'avaient rejetés . Et Lui encore si différent de ce qu'il était appelé à devenir . N'avait su répondre aux attaques portées contre sa famille , par le jeune Hagen de Merak , incapable de se défendre , de répliquer . Alors qu'il souhait juste les rencontrer sans aucune arrière pensée . Il avait été classé par ceux qui répétaient bêtement les aprioris de leurs parents à l'encontre d'une famille jugée rusée et mauvaise . Jugée descendante de Loki , dieu du mensonge et de la malice . Ennemi d'Odin . Juger pour des choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler . Classer par des enfants à peine plus vieux que lui , comme étant un être mauvais qu'il fallait éviter . Si il avait été habitué à ceux de son age il aurait répliqué avec le poing et s'en serait resté la . Mais non il avait lâchement fuit . Essayant d'oublier les rires des autres qui avait choisi le camp de celui qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps , les larmes lui montant aux yeux ne comprenant pas cette haine à son égard . Haine venant si gratuitement...

Sa mère l'avait longuement consolé . Avant de lui parler de cette légende ridicule proférée par ceux qui voulait du mal à leur famille et qui s'appuyait sur quelques faits proférés par quelques ancêtres lointains . Mais qui n'avait pas des ce genre d'ancêtres quand on était une famille aussi vieille que la sienne ? puis elle lui parla de Loki . Loki dieu de la malice , du mensonge , du feu. Dieu de métamorphose qui avait engendré Fenrir , Sleipnir , Jormungand et Hell . Même si ce n'était que légendes sa mère l'encourageait à être fière de cet vision , fière de se soit disant ancêtre . Après tout le chaos était nécessaire . Permettant au monde de changer d'évoluer . Être malin et rusé n'était pas un mal quand on le mettait au service de son pays , de son peuple . Il avait acquiescé pour faire plaisir à sa mère . Mais au fond de lui quelque chose naissait . Quelque chose qui allait à jamais transformer l'enfant et faire naître l'adulte qu'il deviendrait . Il avait fait quelques autres essais au près des autres mais chacun s'était soldé par un échec...

Les jeux brutaux aimés par Cyd , Siegfried et Hagen ne lui plaisait pas . S'était des moments où les trois autres jeunes nobles pointaient son manque de force et d'endurance physique . Seule Freya se montrait accueillante envers lui ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter la haine gratuite que Hagen nourrissait . Et comme l'homme est un animal de meute les autres suivaient le comportement d'un des leurs face à un nouveaux . Jugeant cette différence comme une raison suffisante pour accepter les rumeurs sur sa famille ... le coup de grâce fut donner lors des leçons communes . Gentiment et espérant ainsi faire une offrande de paix il avait proposé de les aider dans les matières où ils avaient des difficultés . Cette aide offerte , cette main tendue vers ceux qui le persécutaient avait été rejetée avec un déferlement de méchanceté propre aux jeunes enfants . L'accusant de se prendre supérieur avec son intelligence alors qu'il ne valait pas mieux que sa famille . Cet après midi là , il avait rejoint leurs appartements le nez en sang .

Sa mère paniquée lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé , si les autres l'avaient frappé . Alors il lui avait souri , la rassurant . Il s'était seulement cogné le nez contre une branche en jouant à chat avec les autres . Cette réponse sembla satisfaire sa mère . Les adultes ne cherchaient pas bien loin de toute façon une fois qu'on leur soumettait une réalité illusoire mais agréable . Pour la première fois il lui mentait et il fut fasciné de voir à quel point cela fut simple . Dés lors il évita les autres enfants . Retrouvant la solitude des bibliothèques à la différence que maintenant c'était pour se cacher des autres et de leurs moqueries . Et chaque jour il inventait de nouveaux mensonges avec de plus en plus de facilité sous le regard satisfait de ses parents ... mentir était tellement plus simple que de leurs avouer ce qu'on pensait de lui . D'avouer à son père que les autres le frappaient parfois , et qu'il était trop faible pour se défendre... Trop faible pour lui faire honneur . Trop lâche pour faire face . Sa vision des adultes aussi se mit à changer . Ces adultes qui se pâmaient de sourirew et de parole de miel face à toi . Pour en suite cracher leur venin une fois à l'abri des regards des concernés ... l'enfant en lui se rebellait , hurlait de rage contre cette attitude , contre cette hypocrisie . Mais lentement cet enfant disparaissait grignoté petit à petit par le mépris et la haine . Ces deux choses lui murmuraient au creux de l'oreille de devenir ainsi , de les surpasser , qu'à défaut d'être accepté autant être laissé seul . Car on aurait peur de sa méchanceté . Qu'être craint valait mieux que d'être persécuté . Et lentement l'enfant gentil , généreux , rêveur . Se faisait absorbé . Son regard devenait malicieux , son sourire et ses ricanements froids et hypocrites . Il flattait et enrobait d'argent ces paroles manipulant les adultes qui tombaient sous son charme désintéressé comme des poupée de chiffons . Et maintenant il faisait face le plus souvent possible . Attaquant à défaut de ses poings avec ses paroles viles et cruelles . Visant de ses observations les points faibles des enfants d'hier devenus pré-adolescents comme lui . Cette attitude lui coûta quelques coups de poings douloureux . Mais la satisfaction de lire leurs visages figés par ses mots valaient tout les coups du monde . Alors il partait en souriant satisfait . Attisant encore un peu plus la rage des autres . Surtout celle d'Hagen et par Odin ce qu'il aimait rabaisser le blond , ce qu'il aimait nicher les graines du doute en celui avec qui tout avait commencé .

Mais la nuit , chaque nuit il se permettait de rêver , se permettait d'imaginer une vie différente , loin très loin d'Asgard . Fébrilement il parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque parcourant les ouvrages parlant d'ailleurs . De ce monde moderne et de chaleur . Les ouvrages le mentionnant étaient cachés , étaient interdit mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi malin que lui faire sauter une serrure sans laisser des traces n'était qu'une formalité . Chaque nuit il parcourait les pages de parchemins à la lueur d'une bougie. Imaginant un plan pour quitter ce pays maudit et tout recommencer loin très loin . Où son nom ne serait qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres . Où il n'y aurait aucun apprioris sur lui. Où il pourrait tout recommencer et vivre la vie qu'il voulait . Pas celle que l'héritage d'un nom lui avait tracé des le jour de sa naissance .. lentement son plan se mettait en place . Il allait attendre le printemps en mettant de coté des denrées non périssables . Il les volerait un peu chaque semaines dans les cuisines pour ne pas attirer les soupçons . Il revendrait au marché noir certains de ses vêtements et achèterait des vêtements de paysans pour se fondre dans la masse . Puis il quitterait le château durant une nuit de pleine lune et avancerait sans se retourner jusqu'à passer la frontière . De là il devrait se faire des papiers mais avec de l'argent se serait aussi une formalité . Il ouvrirait un compte en banque , vendrait les bijoux et pierres , qu'il aurait emmené , sous le manteau aussi. Puis il quitterait l'Europe et rejoindrait les États-Unis pour le Montana ou les Rocheuses . Loin d'Asgard, avec des paysages tout aussi sauvages mais avec des températures estivales par rapport à celles dont il avait l'habitude . Ensuite il entamerait des études , peut être en science ou en droit . Et tout serait parfait . Bien sûr il se rendait compte qu'en théorie cela pouvait passer mais que la pratique serait bien plus ardues . Que beaucoup d'inconnues restant cachées dans l'ombre pourraient réduire a néant son plan si finement mené . Et que si les hommes ne lui causaient aucun soucis pour fuir . La nature et ceux qui y vivaient pourraient se montrer bien plus embêtants . Mais comme on dit c'est l'espoir qui nous permet d'avancer et il le sentait si il restait , il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de ce qu'il avait été ... alors advienne que pourra .

Ses espoirs périrent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus . À cause d'une seule chose , le seul détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte . La seule chose que son esprit pourtant si vif n'avait pu ou n'avait voulu imaginer ... l'apparition de son cosmos . Certifiant de façon presque sure qu'il deviendrait un guerrier divin , qu'il devrait protéger Asgard . Un honneur pour tous . Une déchéance pour lui... un protecteur d'Asgard , un guerrier divin d'Odin . Alors s'était ça son destin ? ! Devoir rester , protéger et travailler avec ceux qui le haïssait et que lui avait appris à haïr . Mais les dieux se moquaient de lui ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi Lui et pourquoi maintenant que risquait donc Asgard ? À quoi cela rimait-il ? Pour la première fois de sa vie il céda à la colère hurlant en fracassant son poing contre les murs de sa chambre . Quelque chose semblait être définitivement perdu en Lui . Étais-ce l'enfant qu'il avait été ? Ou ses derniers espoirs ? Ou alors un savant mélange des deux ?

Apprendre à apprivoiser son cosmos et l'héritage familiale qu'il y avait autour lui apporta de nouvelles moqueries . Ses attaques n'utilisant pas la force brute mais la ruse ...encore une fois cela confirmait la vision que les autres entretenait . Et si il n'avait pas été aussi détruit il en aurait ri au larme se tenant les côtes . Rit de cette fatalité qui le suivait depuis le jour où il était parti du domaine familiale . Mais il n'avait plus envie de rire , cette partie la de lui ayant définitivement disparut . Il n'était plus qu'un être hypocrite , retors et malicieux . Son désespoir le rendant encore plus mauvais dans ces paroles remplies de fiels . Il n'y avait qu'avec Freya qu'il redevenait légèrement lui même . Freya qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arranger sa situation au près d'Hilda . Lui demandant de faire des efforts . Mais il n'avait guère envie de faire encore des efforts . Cela ne rimait plus à rien à présent ...son nom avait tracé son chemin . Et ceux qu'il avait rencontré avait dessiné sa vision du monde . _Faire des efforts !_ avait il envie de hurler . _Mais je n'ai fait que ça durant toute ma vie . Et j'en ai marre tu comprends Freya ! Je suis lasse , lasse d'essayer de leur prouver que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent alors qu'ils aillent en enfer . Je serais ce qu'ils pensent de moi ! Ce ne sera qu'un mensonge de plus , un mensonge pour leur offrir la réalité qu'ils imaginent_ ! Pourtant il se retenait serrant les poings . Freya ne méritait pas ça , elle qui avait toujours été douce et gentille ne méritait pas ce déferlement de haine . Alors il se contenta de murmurer " je vais essayer princesse " . Avant de quitter les lieux .

Le seul point positif de cette histoire de cosmos fut les esprits de la nature . Pouvoir communier avec eux était un baume au cœur . Il pouvait passer des heures assis sur une branche d'arbre à observer la foret sous ce regard nouveau se sentant tellement proche d'elle . Avec cette capacité même les animaux ne faisaient plus attention à la présence d'un humain le considérant comme un membre officiel de cette nature sauvage et secrète . Mais on ne peut vivre solitaire ainsi , les hommes ne sont pas fait pour cela . Et ce n'était qu'un réconfort bien mince . Et même la on l'accusait de la maltraiter certes son attaque se voulait effrayante car la peur empêche un ennemi de prendre les bonnes décisions . Mais comment aurait il pu faire du mal à celle avec qui il se liait pour combattre ? Se serait comme se mutiler... mais bon mieux valait se taire et les laisser dans leurs illusions se serait un gains de temps . Il était entouré d'imbéciles incapables de remettre en question des vérités toutes faites , vivant encore comme au moyen-age...Son épée flamboyante fut une découverte plaisante mais cela le rapprochait encore une fois du dieu Loki dont sa famille descendait dans l'imbécillité populaire .Et que dire de ses cercueils d'améthyste , l'améthyste sa pierre de naissance . Cette pierre si mauve...Il adorait lancer cette attaque sur es quelques brigands qu'il avait croisé lors de ses sorties en foret . Contemplant leurs lentes agonies silencieuses . Rempli d'une joie malsaine , morbide à regarder ces corps immobiles à jamais lentement se vider de toutes substances . Ne laissant à la fin qu'un squelette poussant un dernier cri silencieux . Piégés à jamais dans la gemme froide et dure . Piégé comme lui l'était , vidé de sa substance comme lui avait été vidé de ses rêves et de ses espoirs au cours des années pour ne laisser que le squelette de ce qui fût son âme . Ce cimetière perdu au milieu de sa forêt était sien , ce cimetière qui glaçait les malencontreux qui osaient s'y aventurer . Alors une nouvelle gemme prenait place avec un nouveau corps . Peu importe qu'ils fussent des innocents ou non , de toute façon l'homme était toujours coupable , toujours il faisait le mal . C'était dans sa nature profonde de blesser et mutiler pour mieux régner . Et si il avait prêté serment c'était à Asgard pas à ceux qui la peuplait...

Tout aurait pu rester ainsi , ne pas changer . Une vie toute faite avec ceux qu'il ne pouvait supporter . Devant demeurer au palais dans le cas d'une éventuelle attaque . Pour défendre la prêtresse d'Odin . Ironiquement ceux qui crachaient sur lui ne s'étaient jamais demandés pourquoi Odin laisserait les descendants du dieu qui causerait avec sa descendance la perte d'Asgard ; la protéger... Mais bon il n'était plus à un illogisme crasse venant d'eux . Et niveau secret de famille certaines le battaient et de très loin . Mais c'était une autre histoire . Et là encore une fois son sens de l'observation lui avait permis de voir ce qu'aucun n'avait vu . Mais il se garda bien d'en parler . Certains avaient au palais une vie encore plus désolante que la sienne visiblement...

Mais tout allait bientôt changer . Qui aurait cru que ce serait lui qui serait présent lors de l'attaque de Poséidon , lui seul et unique témoin de l'agression faite par le dieu grec et de sa manipulation pour que les mers recouvrent le monde . Lui toujours vu comme un traître avait assisté horrifié à toute la scène les questions se bousculant dans son esprit . Alors qu'il observait pétrifié l'attaque d'un dieu étranger dans les terres sacrées des Ases . Depuis sa branche Alberich repassait et décortiquait la scène dans son esprit . Mais que devait il faire , que cela signifiait-l ? mais pourquoi Odin permettait-il à un dieu grec d'intervenir dans les histoires d'Asgard . Et puis qui prévenir , qui le croirait . Personne lui non plus n'y aurait pas cru si on lui avait raconté . Mais les faits étaient là ... Hilda était possédée , Hilda ne faisait plus ses devoirs de prêtresse et voulait dominer le monde . Et le seul témoin de cela était lui . Le seul à pouvoir prévenir à temps les autres guerriers divins était justement celui qu'ils avaient persécutés sans raison . Le forçant à devenir un monstre pour ne pas subir leur monstruosité . Un rire dément le gagna alors qu'il s'accrochait au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas chuter . Le passage d'un renard le stoppa il regarda l'animal roux au regard si rusé . Se calmant lentement . Les prévenir était ce qu'on aurait attendu de tout bon guerriers divins . Mais pas d'un homme venant de sa famille . Les autres avaient toujours voulu le voir comme un être rusé ne recherchant que son propre profit . Un être ne valant rien et alors il allait encore une fois les confortés dans cette vision de la réalité qui leur plaisait temps . Mentir était facile quand on état entourés par ceux qui ne voulaient voir . Oui il laisserait Hilda faire , il la laisserait réveiller la colère des robes divines , il la laisserait faire sombrer le monde dans le chaos . Et lui attendrait le moment pour ôter de ses « frères » les saphirs d'Odin avant de tuer Hilda , et pourquoi pas régner sur un monde nouveau . Un monde ou il ferait en sorte que chacun puisse être ce qu'il est et non pas ce que les autres pensent de lui . Un monde où être intelligent ne serait pas une honte . Un monde ou un nom ne ferait pas ce qu'on est en bien ou en mal . Un monde où un enfant n'aurait jamais à cacher son existence car il n'aurait même pas du vivre . Un monde juste , un monde équitable . Ce renouveau nécessitant le chaos pour renaître des cendres du monde d'avant comme un phénix déployant ses ailes après s'être embrasé .et même si les flots détruisaient tout sur leurs passages la vie reviendrait toujours . Elle était née de la mer et résisterait à tout ce ne serait que la fin d'une espèce dominante . Espèce qui serait remplacée par une autre avant de disparaître à son tours dans ce cycle sans fin .

Résolu il sauta de sa branche atterrissant avec souplesse dans la neige . Le renard ne broncha pas l'observant de ses yeux de jades avec curiosité , Albérich lui sourit avant de murmurer « tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'Odin laisse un dieu étranger intervenir ici , que c'est étrange qu'un soit disant descendant de Loki veuille tuer la princesse Hilda et même qu'on ait un guerrier divin se nommant Fenrir parmi-nous , que certaines des robes divines portent chacune le nom d'un des enfants de Loki ? Les Ases auraient-ils prévu ceci ? Il stoppa son monologue se remettant à rire . La folie semblant l'avoir gagné . Hahahahahah serait-ce Ragnarök qui nous attend ? Je vais donc connaître la fin des temps . Le renard sembla sourire . Alors qu'ayant retrouver son calme le futur guerrier de Delta repartait vers le château . Son corps parcouru de temps à l'autre de spasme alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un masque calme et sans émotion . Oooh par Odin ce qu'il avait hâte .

 _ **ps :je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de recopier une partie sur mon pc , idiote que je suis x) bref je viens de changer ça :p**_


End file.
